leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack speed
Attack speed (AS or ASPD) is a stat that is the frequency of a unit's basic attacks. They are measured and displayed as attacks per second. Each champion starts with a certain base attack speed. Additional bonus attack speed can be obtained through level-up or with a variety of items, abilities and runes. Some champions can even start with bonus attack speed at level 1, however it does not count as bonus attack speed. Bonus attack speed stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. Bonus attack speed is a percentage of the base attack speed, therefore, champions with higher base attack speed benefit more from bonus attack speed. Attack speed is capped at attacks per second (or 1 attack every seconds), but it can be removed with certain effects. * Attack speed has a gold value of per point. Calculations Bonus attack speed per level Champions gain an attack speed percentage every time they level up, which ranges from roughly 0 - 6% (the exact number depending on the specific champion) and can be calculated through the statistics growth formula. Bonus AS% stacks additively. :Example: grants +35% attack speed and grants +50% attack speed, so the champion gains +85% in total. Notes: * Final attack speed cannot go above the cap of attacks per second. * Many in-game tooltip percentages (such as runes) have been rounded, so results may be slightly different unless the precise numbers are known. Example * base attack speed is . * Calculating "bonus attack speed": ** Every time levels up, he gains bonus AS% based on his percentage growth % and his level through the statistics growth formula. *** At level 10 he has gained \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}3.22\%\times(10-1)\times(0.7025+0.0175\times(10-1)))=24.9228\% as bonus AS%. ** Let's say he has maxed increasing his attack speed by 30%. ** He also has the rune to 3%. ** And he has : +35%. ** All together he has: % + 30% + 3% + 35% = % bonus AS% or bonus AS as a decimal. * Final calculation: *: \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}\begin{align} & 0.651 \times (1 + 0.929228) \\ \approx & 1.255927 \end{align} ** In game, the number will be shown as: . Removing the attack speed cap The following game elements can remove the -attacks per second cap, potentially allowing infinite amounts of attacks per second. Champions * * Runes * * Attack speed as scaling The major part of champion abilities that use attack speed will scale with base attack speed. But some abilities scale with the total or bonus attack speed the champion has. Champions * * * * * * Increasing attack speed Items * * * Champion abilities Ally-targeted * * * }} User only * * * * * * * * and * * * * and * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * }} Runes * * }} Decreasing attack speed Attack speed reductions stack multiplicatively and take percentages off the final attack speed value after all bonus attack speed has been factored in. Attack speed reductions are affected by Tenacity, but not by Slow resist. Items * * * * Champion abilities * * * Capped attack speed The majority of champions are capped at attacks per second. But some champion abilities make it impossible to reach that cap: * * * Champions with bonus attack speed at level 1 ,\n namespace = 0 }} List of champions' attack speed Notes * All percentages listed in a champion's attack speed statistic are approximations. * Many abilities can scale indirectly with attack speed (for example, through the flat cooldown reduction per attack with ). Trivia ''Last updated: October 15, 2018 – V8.20'' * The most attack speed a champion can have is with a level 18 . * AS * ** One ** Five * ** ( Precision secondary) ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * Relevant mathematics: ** total AS: *** Items = + 50%}} = *** Runes = + + = *** Buffs = + + + + + = ** total AS = ( (1 + |Items}} + |Runes}} + |Buffs}})) = total AS|attack speed}} ---- ''Last updated: October 15, 2018 – V8.20'' * The most attack speed a champion can reach at level 1 with the initial is with . * AS * ** One * ** ( Precision secondary) ** ** (no stack) * ** ** ** ** * ** * Relevant mathematics: ** total AS: *** Items = = *** Runes = + + = *** Buffs = + + + = ** total AS = ( (1 + |Items}} + |Runes}} + |Buffs}})) = total AS|attack speed}} References cs:Attack speed de:Angriffstempo es:Velocidad de ataque fr:Vitesse d'attaque pl:Prędkość ataku pt-br:Velocidade de Ataque ru:Скорость атаки zh:攻击速度 Category:Offensive champion statistics